Mental Jill Evil
by The man that would be king
Summary: Trail chapter, if people like it, I will continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mental Jill Evil**

Jill was the only surviver running into the mansion.

"What the hell is going on"? "This can't be happing". In disbelieve.

Jill looks at her surroundings and something catches her eye, Jill looked up and see's a decomposed body with a lab suit strung over the balcony.

Suddenly the body falls off head first and hits the floor collapsing the body's head.

"Holy shit".

Jill drops to her hands and knee's the throws up.

Jill quickly pulls her self together.

"Jill pull your self together, your strong and smart, your strong and smart, your strong and smart".

Jill now calm and thinking straight. Started to Look around the mansion hall.

She looked behind the stairs and saw a automatic pistol with a severed hand attached to it.

Jill approached the it and pulled the hand off and checked out the pistol. Quite grossed out.

The pistol had a nearly full clip except for three rounds and was covered in some mucus like substance.

Jill took the gun and wiped it off and stuck it in her back satchel.

Jill then decided that she had to find a radio or a phone to call for help.

Jill decided to walk into the room on her left.

She finds her self in a in a huge dinning hall with a fire place and a door to right of the fire place.

Jill walks through the dinning hall finding nothing special. And walks to the room at the far end of the dinning hall to find a corridor with a small room with another dead body.

The body was not decomposed but it was cold.

The body was wearing some sort of miltairy combat jacket with a chunk of flesh torn from his neck, which covered the body with blood.

Jill decides to check the body for any weapons and ammo.

Jill found a pair of nine milliliter clips and strangely enough a desert eagle with out a trigger.

Jill took the clips and even quite morbidly took the armor off the body and found a umbrella sign on it,

She also decided to take the magnum. Thinking.

"Even if I can't shoot it. It is still a chunk of metal".

Jill put on the armor and put the clips and and broken magnum in her satchel which was quite full now.

Jill decides that she should proberly find a phone.

Jill then decides to go through the door to her left. She opens the door and finds a set of stairs with a grand piano blocking her way.

"What in the world is a piano doing at the bottom of the stairs". Jill said in frustration.

Jill decides to go to the stairs in the reception, but while she as walking to the hall Jill heard a sound.

The sound was like bone scrapping against the floor. Turn around and found a the corpse

walking towards her with out any flesh on it right foot.

Jill panicked and before she new it she pull her gun out and blew it's brain all over the floor. Putting it out of its misery.

Trembeling uncontrollably she falls to her hands and knee's and vomites on the floor again.

Fifteen minutes later Jill picks her self up and in a moment of insanity, she stomps on the zombie head untill it was mush.

When Jill was done she run out in to the reception screaming. Now mentally and physically exhausted she passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

When Jill awoke. She found her self in a little room, with a bed, a wordrobe and her weapons on a side table.

She jumped out of bed and realised that she was only in her bra and knickers.

"Where are my clothes"? In shock.

Suddenly a voice came from the the side table.

"Reach under the table there is a two way radio".

Jill reached under the table and found a radio taped to the table.

"Thats it. Hi Jill i guess you want to know why you are here. Well you are lucky. No one else survived, so thats it".

"What do you mean thats it? Who are you? You dirty barstard"!

"Temper temper Jill, you should be nice other wise I won't help you"?

"What do you mean help me"?

"I want to play a game".

"What sort of game"?

"Surviver".

"what"?

"Well the rules are simple, I will direct you to a part of the house, when you get there you will have to complete a run, in other words you have to kill your way from room to a room until you reach a safe room".

"What have you done with my clothes"?

"Ah your first test is at hand, grab some wepons".

Jill grabed her pistol and the automatic pistol she found, a click suddenly was heard from the wardrobe and a giant toad rocked out knocking the door off it's hindges and smacking Jill.

Lucky for Jill the door did not knock her out but conceld her from the toad. The toad walked next to the door and Jill tried to see were the toads head was.

But it was no good she could'nt see it, the toad keeped its head just out of site.

"Ah fuck it". She thought.

Jill pulls her automatic pistols trigger and all hell bracks loose. Thre rounds come through the barrel and pass through the toads right ankle out and out the other,

The toad falls on its belly screaming in agony, Jill then pushs the door off herself and starts filling the toad with rounds until it was just a bloody clump of flesh.

When it was all done Jills radio started to speak.

"Well done Jill, look to towards the wardrobe".

Jill looked at the wardrobe.At the bottom of the wardrobe was a streel case with an umbrella sign on the top.

Jill went and opened the the case and found a needle with some sort of clear liquid and next to that was a sixteen inch bowey knife and a belt to hold it.

"Jill in side the needle in a ativirus if you don't take it, in three hours you will became like that walking corpse that you destroyed".

"Shit". Jill said in frustration.

Jill grabed the needle and injected her self in her arm.

"Fuck that stings"!

Thats good Jill. Now look at the top of the wardrobe.

Jill serched the top of the wardrobe and found her clothes and the armor she took off the dead body.

The armor had been washed and a shotgun with a small bag of red shells of taped to it.

"Your armor was dirty and you did not come well prepered so the shotgun is a gift if you look under the bed you will find a map of the house".

Jill serched under the bed and found a map and a phelt tip.

Jill got dressed and put on her armor, after that she put her weapons away went open the door.

"Well thats the spirt lets get to the killing, I want you get to the reception first then go up stairs, there you will find another case of presents".

Fine. Jill walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jill opens the door smacking a zombie with the door, but to Jill suprize she did not panic and recited a phrase out of demolition man.

"Oops so sorry didn't see you there".

Jill calmly pulls out her bowie knife and places it in the zombie's head.

Thats strange I did not even panic. Pulling out her bowie knife.

"Thats right Jill you did not panic. The is you are a little high strung so also added a special drug to the anti virus".

"The injection! you bastard"!

"Jill be nice, I only did it so you would stop puking all over my mansion, and besides I don't think you can afford to pay the cleaning bill for a twenty thousand dollar carpet".

Jill tried to get agitated but the drug stopped from doing so.

"Whatever, but you should know if I find you your ugly carpet will be the last of your worries".

"I look forward to it Jill".

Jill looked at the map and saw that all she would have to do is walk up the stairs to her left and walk to the end of the dinning hall and enter the double doors and she was there.

Jill walked half way up the stairs and saw two zombies.

Now she was calm she waited for the first zombie two walk past where she then stuck her bowie knife threw the stair banister and took the nearest zombie's leg off.

The zombie fell to the ground where Jill then stabbed the zombie threw one ear and out the next.

The other zombie noticed what happened and walked over. Jill pulled out her bowie knife from the first zombie and throws it into the at the zombie head but missed and hit the other zombie in the neck pinning it to the wall.

"Ah crap".

Jill pulls out her broken magnum, walks up to the pinned zombie and starts bashing it brains out.

When she was done. She thought.

"I didn't even think. Why don't I think when I destroy these things". Talking to her self.

"Jill you little minx, I new you had talent, you will be good entertainment, well until you die hahaha oops sorry".

"You dirty bastard".

Jill walks up the stairs and then to the dinning hall doors.

Jill decided to peek threw the doors, Jill spots another zombie looking the other way.

But it was different it looked like it had dipped it head in red dye.

Jill decided to just run at it and cave in it skull with her broken magnum.

Jill sprints at the weird zombie. But the zombie turns a round slash at her.

Hitting her in the chest and knocking her over the banister and on to the dinning table.

"Fuck".

Jill had the wind knocked out of her and before she could catch her breath the weird zombie jumped off the the top floor and threw the table.

The zombie tries to get to Jill, but it broke it legs from the jump, the weird zombie clawed its self to to across the floor were Jill landed but could not reach her on the table.

Jill turned turned her head and saw the top of the weird zombies head. She screams and pulls her bowie knife out and in to it head into its head.

"My bloody back". Getting off the table.

"Shit I'm going to be aware of them".

"Jill he sure walloped you didn't he".

"Up yours ass hole".

"Very well, we will talk again in a moment".

Jill walked threw the doors into the reception.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jill passed threw the the dinning hall doors to find the reception had a cage about five foot high and three foot wide.

In the cage was Barry Burton,in his combat gear but he was blind folded and hand cuffed to the bottom the cage.

"Barry"!

"Jill is that you"?

"Yes its me,what happened to you"?

"I don't now, where are we?".

"Wait a second, there is a exit of the top of the roof give me second to get up there and I'll get you out".

Jill struggled to get to the top of the cage falling off a few times, some one had put what smelled to be vegetable oil. But she finally got to the top of the cage.

There was a heave duty pad lock a the top.

"Barry there is pad lock on the exit, I am going shoot it off so I just warning you, so don't be alarmed".

"Ok Jill, go for it".

Jill pulled out her pistol and blew off the lock off.

Jill then proceed to climb in to the cage.

When she was in the cage, she undone Barrys blind fold.

"Man it is good to get that blind fold off, thanks Jill".

No problem Barry, now I just have to get them cuffs off.

Jill pulls out her pistol and pulls the trigger.

Unfortunately the bullet went threw the hand cuffs and bounced off the cage bar and hit Jill in the chest.

"Shit".

"Jill are you ok".

"Yeah the armer stopped the bullet, but I am going to have one swollen tit".

"Okay". In a (I did not wanna here that way).

"Well lets get out of this cage Barry".

"Agreed".

Jill pulled her self out and Barry followed.

When they were out Jill told Barry what has happened so far then Jill gave Barry her original pistol with a spear clip.

"Thanks".

"Which way should we go".

Well Barry, I think you and Jill should go through the door to the right and go to my out side plant garden,

"Is that the puppeteer".

"Yeah"

"Well you should just trash that radio".

"yeah your right".

"Well you could do that, but I am so kind that I would have to let my friends come to play with you".

"Shit".

Barry we will find a way to get out, but lets equip our selves with what ever he is willing to give us. whispering".

"Fine".

Jill and Barry walked in the door to the right. When they entered the room they saw that they were in a small gallery.

"The were two doors". One was to the next room and the other one had a small sign. With the words written art studio.

lets search the studio.

Jill and Barry drew there pistols and went in carefully. But all they found was a dead body,a set of storage shelves and a few paint converses.

Barry said.

"If what you said about these walking dead I'm not taking any chances".

"What do you mean".

"I mean this". Crushing the dead body's head under his boot and the brains shooting against the wall and a cross Jills boots.

Dam Barry you could of warned me.

"Sorry".

Jill looked around the small studio but found nothing in the shelves until she looked behind the paint canverses and found five nine milliliter clips.

"Well this will keep us going for a while".

"Yeah it sure will Jill".

Jill and Barry walked to the next door and into a hallway.

Jill and Barry heard a sound as soon as they found got into the room they saw a crimson head.

"Barry watch out, that looks like the bastard who knocked me on to the dinning hall table".

"Don't worry Jill I'll take care of this. Hey ugly".

The crimson head turns around and runs at them.

Barry wips out his gun and blasts out the crimson heads eyes out.

"Oh yeah".

"Dam Barry you shore did him in".

"Jill this is no time to be admiring my outstanding marksman skills ". Acting cool.

"Ok, lets continue".

Jill and Barry went to the end of the hallway and threw the door there found them self in another hallway.

"Go into the room to your right you two".

"Come on Barry lets go".

"We will better be cautious". Pulling out his pistol.

Yeah your right. Jill pulling out her pistol.

Barry opens the door and Jill jumps out in swat fashion.

But a dog zombie heard Barry opening the door and jumped at Jill.

Jill quickly ducks and the dog zombie missed and impales its self on the fence.

Jill took her time and moved to were she could get a clear a shot at its head and shot its brains out.

Jill and Barry walked to the end of the garden where they found a old boiler.

Well done Barry and Jill if you look in the old boiler you will find a gift.

Jill opens the boiler and finds another steel case.

Jill open the case and finds another needle.

"An anti virus injection" I get this is your Barry".

"Are you sure about this Jill"?

"I haven't felt ill yet".

"Well ok then".

Barry injects him self.

Well now I want you to get to my indoor plant room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on Barry lets go".

"Alright".

Barry and Jill walks back into the house door. Jill then pulls out her map and see that she has to back track to the room she awoke in. but thought.

"Ahh fk it".

"Barry we should stay on the bottom floor and go through the dining hall where I fought the super zombie and turn right, from there we take the first left and second right".

"Well lets move then".

They walked back to the hall with out incident.

But soon as they got to the middle. Barry suddenly fell to his knee's.

"Sht I don't think the injection was the an antidote at all Jill".

"You bastard what did you do to him".

Me! Nothing at all, I just gave you a poison so you could get rid of a pesky weed issue of mine. Its not my fault that you think all your problems can be helped by a needle and a unknown substance.

"Will it kill him"!

"It might depending on your actions".

"What do mean by my actions".

"Well there is antidote".

"Where"?

"It is in my gardening, so continue on your way and when you get there you will recive your antidote".

"Barry I will be back soon". In a reassuring tone.

"Ok". Sitting against the cage where he was trapped.

Jill enters the dinning hall and finds that the weird zombie was gone and in its place was a puddle of blood.

"God I hope that thing is not alive".

Jill pulls out her gun and looks around the room hoping not to find the weird zombie.

Jill checks under the table and look up to the upper corridor. She finds nothing and give a sigh of relief.

Jill continues to the next room still being very cautious, she finds the other zombie still there in the same place. Jill then continues to the door that leads to the corridor that intern would lead to the plant room.

She opens the door and finds two zombies at the far end of the hall in a most gross position. They must of turned at the same time. Being that they were being very close. Her on top and he was a undead chariot doing the crab walk in to a wall.

"That just fking gross".

Jill shot the one on top through the head and then the crab walking weirdo.

Jill walks past a small room to her right and decide to investigate she opens the door to find a tiger statue and a giant police glass riot shield. The five foot version.

"Well this should give me some protection".

Jill picks up the shield and walks with it as protection.

Jill walks to the plant room and pulls out her bowie knife. Ready for a weed whacking.

Jill opens the door and finds a six by six foot garden of dope(weed) and a three foot mosquito and before she could react. The mosquito shot at her about four hundred miles an hour an hit her shield knocking her into a wall and answering the age old question does a three foot mosquito splat like a two centameter one.

"That bastard". Picking her self up.

"That your cure Jill".

"What do you mean"?

"Well the weed has been genetically altered so they will cure poison".

"So tell Barry to light one up".

"Wait Barry will need the cure soon".

What do you mean Jill? Barry has already had the cure". Snickering.

"Then why did you give us the syringe"?

"Jill are you are thick", I already told you I have a weed problem and I wanted you to destroy my weed so I can be free of it".

So your a junky.

"Well you could say that or you could say that I am just a big fan of the Jamaican life style. But Jill are you not worried about Barry you have been nattering away for a good minute which Barry could have been getting treated".

"fk".

Jill grabbed a hand of weed and dashed back to Barry.

When she got to Barry she asked him.

Barry have you got any papers for cigarettes.

"why"? Not noticing the weed in Jill's hand.

"Jill informed Barry of what to do".

"Dam it isn't even Saturday and I am already getting high".

"what"?

"Er nothing".

Jill hands Barry the weed Barry pulls out his papers and like a master prepers and make his splith like a pro.

A few minutes later Barry was feeling better and happy while humming afro man.


End file.
